Grasping Shadows of the Forgotten Dark Hadou:Chap1
by Kupokid777
Summary: When Ryu has a preminition, brought to him by Rose, him and the gang must team up to find out who's behind the demonic cloning. Is it Bison, Shadowloo, Akuma, or is it a force more powerful than they can imagine. Join old friends as well as new ones, alon


By:KupoKid777  
  
  
Author's note: Yay, I love writing about Final fantasy seven, writing originals, one that will be   
coming out in about a week (Forgotten star), and Street fighter. This is my first SF Fic!!!! It's   
about a person (Can't say (:P) made from the dark Hadou... It features some old and new   
characters, that I made up! YAY!!! Alright get ready for this 16 chapter fic that will send you   
flying off your feet.   
  
Disclaimer: All Sf belongs to Capcom and not me (Even tho it would be cool to own it, and   
Fatal fury,and King of fighters, oh whatever!)  
  
  
Grasping Shadows of the Forgotten Dark Hadou  
Chapter 1: Is this a Preminition?  
  
It was a quiet, tranquil night, making all but, the howling wind into eternal   
nothingness, lost in the unknown darkness. October gusts gently rolled along the sleeping  
forests, like a mother lioness gently stroking her cub with her caressing tongue. Darkness   
prevailed over light, letting nothing be seen except for the mesmerizing moon, and the   
fluttering leeves among the breeze of the midnight sky. All was just another beautiful night  
in the forests of Tokyo. Nothing made even a stir, breaking the calm beat of the midnight rythms.  
Ryu awoke loudly inside Genkou's sturdy, garden cottage. He let out a muffled sigh of   
utter relief, as before he had the most terrifying dream of the night. He had dreamt it over   
and over each night, like a broken record player, continuing on like an eager child. Ryu gently   
rubbed his prespiring face, trying to clean off all rememberance of the torturing dream. As he   
slowly pulled the white-clothed sheets from his legs, he could see the full-moon in large gazing   
stares. He felt as if he was in a trance, being hypnotized by the world's best hypnotist. He   
hastely pulled his legs onto the icy-sheet floor, running his toes across the cold tiles.   
He could feel his bi-cepts letting off a large amount of unwanted sweat. He slowly reached   
over towards the wooden table next to the comfortable bed, consisting of large strips of tree   
bark entwined around each other. He grasped for one long breath, inhaling the brisk air of the   
crystal night. He retrieved a small, ivory colored cloth from among the scraps of foreign   
material spread amid the table-top. He placed it among his grief-sickened face, and wiped away   
the traces of sweat, hoping to erase the fears he had of the dreams.  
"What does this dream mean? What is this strange chi I am feeling awakening inside of   
me?" He took another long, deep breath of refreshing air before he placed the cloth back on the   
table. "Could it be Shadowloo?' Maybe." He stood up, making his way for the windows left   
slightly ajar. He peered through the revealing openings gazing at the luminated moon, that   
seemed so close, yet so far away. As he placed his hand on the bark-ceil of the window, he could  
feel the re-assuring breeze in his pressence.  
As he opened the window, he could see a gusty row of leaves, flying about in a chain-like  
motion.  
"Rose," Ryu, he spoke to her, even though he could not see her, he felt her powerful   
pressence among him. "Rose, ask your Zoisite, what is this pressence?" Ryu ran his hand through   
his damp hair, as he shook soflty continuously.  
"Ryu, are you ready to face your fate. An old enemy will try to get their revenge,  
so be aware, be very aware...." The leaves slowly fell to the ground in a circular motion, then   
resting lifelessly on the frosty ground.   
"An old enemy, waiting to get their revenge. Could it be Bison and Shadoloo? Akuma,   
wait! .... The dark HADOU!" Ryu turned swiftly, searching the perimeters of the abandoned room.   
He spotted it among the pile of clothes he had amongst the wall. He placed it upon himself and   
tied the waist band. Then, with a agile grab, he reached into the damp pockets of his sparring   
pants. He victoriously pulled out his white headband. As he folded it gently, he gave a pray.  
"Do I deserve this fight? Do I deserve to get stronger? Here I come Akuma, Dark Hadou,   
and whatever evil forces stand in my way. I do not fight just to fight, but I fight to find the   
reason for why I must fight. So Akuma, I shall beat you..." 


End file.
